


That Photo

by Feathers7501



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Entertainment Weekly Photo Shoot 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501
Summary: So.... that hug happened at the Entertainment Weekly Photo Shoot
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 24
Kudos: 209





	That Photo

Just being able to hold Misha close, in public. That was special. More than special, incredible.

  
Jensen watches his screen as the photos from that Entertainment Weekly photo shoot display as a slideshow.

  
It had been months ago, on a stinking hot day and under a clear blue sky when those shots had been taken.

  
Jensen leans back in his chair and smiles to himself as he watches Jared dance around up in the air. Looked like he’s dancing to Justin Timberlake’s “Sexy Back”. What a giant dork.

  
That day had been perfect.

  
He picks up his phone and touches a name that is always close to the top of his call list. The call clicks through, and before he can say Hi, he hears raucous laughter echoing along the connection.

  
“Hello? Hello? Maison, hang on – Yes, you can finish my hair afterwards. Hello, Jensen? Jen? You there?”

  
“Hey, Mish. How’re you doin’?” Jensen gives his best “Joey from Friends” greeting.

  
“Jensen.” Misha seems to have caught his breath. “Did you see the photos? Aren’t they exquisite? Are you pleased?”

  
“Yeah, I’m pleased. They look good. We look good!” 

  
“Jensen, the hug photo – it’s not” Misha hesitates “Too much? You don’t think it’s too… revealing?”

  
“No, Mish. I don’t. Do you”? Jensen is suddenly worried that his easy-going lover may have finally discovered a boundary he couldn’t cross.

  
“No! Not at all! No Jensen, don’t think that for a moment” he is vehement. “You know I would never deny what’s between us; not ever.” He lowers his voice. “I was worried that you might be concerned.”

  
Misha honest to god giggles making Jensen smile widely at his end. “That photo basically outed us you know. No one can look like we do in that video, in that photo and still expect the fandom to believe we’re just friends!”

  
Jensen looks at the photo of the two of them. Misha has always been the hugger, the joker, the instigator. This photo is somehow more powerful because Misha is the one with his face hidden. It is his own face that is the reveal. Jensen looks more closely, his eyes are not only shut but tightly closed as if to shut out the world entirely. His lips are only a centimetre from Misha’s neck, warm from the sun and damp from champagne he remembers in detail.

  
“Yeah, I guess so Mish. We had none of those fangirls fooled anyway, they were just waiting for something like this. It’s not as if they caught us unawares.”

  
Jensen looks back at the photograph – it’s his hand that’s the real give away, somehow truer and more real with no bracelets or watch, and his freckles showing clearly. But his hand in the foreground, tightly gripped to Misha’s back, his fingers each contouring to the planes of his friend’s strong shoulder and back – that’s the giveaway. Buddies clench a fist, or slap, not Jensen, when he loves he holds on tight.

  
“We didn’t think it would matter anyways, did we.” Misha says drawing Jensen’s attention back to the phone.

  
“We thought that shooting would be finished, that the whole thing would be a wrap by now. We thought that we’d be off pursuing the next big thing.” Misha tapered off and fell silent.

  
Maison must have found something else to do, someone else’s hair to do, Jensen thought. There was only silence from Misha’s end.

  
“Mish?”

  
“Yeah, Jackles?”

  
“You know this isn’t the end, don’t you? We have so much more to do, you and I, and I don’t mean just finishing the series whenever this damn Viral Apocalypse is over, I mean we got the rest of our lives… don’t we?” Jensen heard his own uncertainty in his words, in his tone.

  
The line suddenly dropped out, but before Jensen could think of redialling his phone vibrated with a Facetime call.

  
“Hi Mish, what happened?”

  
“Just wanted to see your face while you blush and tell me you love me” Misha grinned – his face beaming, and his head surrounded by short tufts…

  
“Are they hair ties?” Jensen asks distracted by how good Misha looks even with his scruff and crazy hairstyle, obviously courtesy of Maison.

  
“Yes, they are. Now I’m waiting, Jensen”

  
“Damn you play dirty”, Jensen says as he watches Misha cock one eyebrow upward.

  
Jensen huffs a soft laugh and shakes his head. “It’s not the end, and..” he hesitates as his cheeks heat and a flush accentuates the freckles scattered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

  
“and I love you.”


End file.
